One More Time
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: 2 years have passed since the incident at Shambala Float. Kougami Shinya finally returns to Japan, with one thing on his mind: To eliminate Sibyl once and for all. Inspector Tsunemori, however, has no intentions of allowing that. What is to become of the former Inspector/Enforcer duo as tragedy finally rears its ugly head?
1. Deafening Silence

**_Disclaimer: Psycho Pass and its characters belong to Gen Urobuchi. I own nothing (sadly)_**

 ** _Set in a potential season 3 timeline, after the canon movie._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Deafening Silence_**

* * *

"You fool...You fool..."

A young woman's voice choked out the same words like a broken record as she sat all alone on the dark streets of Japan. The female was covered from head to toe in red, her entire being soaked in blood. It looked as if someone had poured a large bucket of it on top of her. Mixing with the blood were her tears that ran down at an astounding rate, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

All that ran through the brunette's mind as she remained there, broken and sobbing, were the horrifying events she had just witnessed. She had been through many awful things leading up to this moment, partly due to her work as a detective for the MWPSB. She had lost many people she cared about. It was a surprise to many how her crime coefficient never clouded because of the horrors she'd witnessed during these past 6 years in her job. Still, if there would be any time her hue would be called into question because of such traumas, tonight would be it. Out of all the things she'd been through, tonight was simply...No. There were no words to describe that night. No proper words whatsoever, could explain the unbearable agony that the Inspector known as Akane Tsunemori felt at this very moment in time.

"Why...?!" Akane screeched, plowing her fists into the crimson soaked pavement. She pounded away, again and again, somehow hoping such actions would put a stop to her pain. Soon, her own blood began to pour out of the tears created by the mashing of her knuckles with the rigid ground. Still, the actions continued own, regardless of this fact.

 _Why the hell is this always what happens?!_ The Inspector stopped hitting the pavement and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, _Why...am I so powerless to save anyone...? Out of everyone, he was the one...The one person I wanted to...  
_

Akane's sobs sped back up again, her body collapsing into itself like a falling building in a disaster. Her cries echoed throughout the cold, deafening silence as Akane's mind thought back to a few moments ago that had led up to this.

* * *

"Follow me."

"...Inspector, look-"

"Just shut your mouth and hurry up, Kougami-san." The mushroom headed brunette spun around at the tall male standing behind her, handcuffs around his wrists- now her prisoner, with no way to go. This man was her former subordinate and senpai- formally known as an Enforcer. His name: Kougami Shinya.

Akane pulled Kougami along like a farmer herding their cattle as the two went in and out of various alleyways, around sharp corners, and carefully dodging every street scanner they came across.

Just a little more. A few more streets and Akane could reach her police vehicle to transport the criminal in her custody down to the PSB. Once there, the Inspector planned to make sure everything would fall into place. No matter what.

After looking both directions in case of anyone spotting them, Akane proceeded on with pulling Kougami along again. The raven haired man followed silently, watching the back of the woman he almost couldn't believe belonged to the same little girl he had met 6 years ago. What used to be a naive, innocent child had now grown into a strong woman with nerves of steel and a heart of stone. Kougami had to admit, he was impressed with her growth.

One thought hit Kou as he followed behind her- he should have known of all people he would run into after returning to Japan, Akane would be the first. Hell, perhaps it was even what he had subconsciously wished for. Shinya was more then aware that coming back to his home country now was tantamount to suicide. That was fine. While the former detective didn't want to admit he had grown older, that was only a very small part of his reasons for returning to Japan. He was simply...tired. After all the traveling he'd done after running from the very law he used to follow himself, the idea of living the rest of his days out in peace or quiet were a fool's delusion. So before leaving Shambala Float and hopping onto an illegal ship set for Japan, Kougami Shinya made what he believed to be the last decision of his life. To take Sibyl down...either with him, or die trying.

From the information the 34 year old had gathered about the system's expansion over the last 730 days, Kougami knew there was no better time to try his plan than now.

Sibyl of present was far more ferocious than years prior. So many things had changed. For instance, the collars that had been previously tested in the city of Shambala Float had been upgraded and placed around the necks of every one of Japan's citizens. From newborn babies to the elderly. Even pets. Every single living creature in Japan wore such a device at all times, no exceptions. 24/7, everyone's well being and actions were monitored. It made no difference, even if one's hue was clear and pure. This was one of the new laws established by Sibyl. Also regarding the subject, the law pertaining to peoples psycho passes had also grown more merciless than ever. Now, it wasn't simply one's career and spouse Sibyl decided for them. No, from your child's first name and entire life plan, to how one would grow and die. Sibyl controlled everything imaginable.

People would be better off dead then living like this...if it could even be called living at this point. At least that was Kougami's feelings on the matter.

To add to it, at least 70% of Japan's population was made up of people deemed unfit for society now. The standard percentage of a person's psycho pass had changed quite dramatically, in hopes that it would keep the country more peaceful with less crime rates and drama. Today, if someone's crime coefficient reached at even 50, you were immediately deemed a latent criminal and hauled away to the newest mental facility. Those left alone by Sibyl were the same ones who all had the appearance of a mindless zombie. It was terrifying, at the very least.

Thus what had brought Kou and Akane back together again, under less than ideal circumstances.

"Hurry." Akane ordered sternly after having finally spotting her car a few ways away.

Before Kougami could respond, he was being dragged along again, once almost tripping from the force of the Inspector's pull.

After finally reaching her goal, Akane quickly unlocked the car and prepared to force the latent criminal in if need be, "Don't try anything, Kougami-san. If you do, I'll be forced to get rough."

The stoic man's lips curled upwards at the cold-sounding remark. His mind instantly flashed to their brief fight 2 years ago and how she had managed to pull one over on him by throwing him backwards and pointing an actual gun at him, he who was supposed to be a much more experienced fighter. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Akane, it was her guts.

"Sure thing, Inspector. After all, wouldn't want you to blow out my leg." Kou joked, poking at Akane's threat from 6 years ago during the Makishima chase.

6 years...it was short, but felt so long at the same time.

Shinya started to enter the car but stopped when he came to a realization. His sky blue eyes found themselves locked with hazelnut colored orbs that peered back at him with slight suspicion. From her eyes to everything else, Akane stood there before him- looking so powerful, so determined. It was enough to take his breath away.

Akane grew increasingly annoyed at this, however, "What are you doing? I already told you, don't try to run."

"No..." Kougami's eyes softened warmly at her as his smirk developed into a calm smile, "Think I mentioned this to you before, but...getting arrested you like this. It's not the worst thing that could happen to me."

"Ginoza would definitely call you a pervert if he had heard you just now, Kougami-san. Enough stalling, and get in already."

A low chuckle escaped the ex-enforcer as he gave in with an almost happy sounding, "Yes, ma'am."

Just as Kougami leaned down to take a seat, a loud and all too familiar noise rang out towards the two.

Tsunemori's eyes swelled widely as her instincts quickly carried her over to Kou's side. Without warning, Akane pulled him to the ground as if to make him duck from something. The sound grew louder and louder until it seemed to swiftly zip past them, barely missing their ears. An explosion soon followed from the direction of where the sound had gone, blowing up a light post instead of its intended target.

Akane caught her breath as she processed what had just happened.

Kougami, who laid under her, was staring at the destroyed light post with a fowl glare, only knowing who the target should have really been.

Akane picked herself up as she noticed the source of the shot approaching from the shadows.

An old woman with short silver hair with glasses, wearing a black dress appeared with a sinister grin upon her face. In her hand was a dominator switched into enforcement mode.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about this, Inspector Tsunemori?"

"...Chief." Was all Akane said as she stood in front of the gun's barrel, acting a shield between it and the criminal behind her.

"You do realize this man is a wanted criminal..." Kasei looked over Akane's shoulder. After catching his attention, the MWPSB head's smile widened, "Much like Shogo Makishima was. How the mighty have fallen, isn't that right...Enforcer Kougami."

Kou remained silent but felt his blood begin to boil as anger rose up from the depths of his soul. Though he had never learned the truth about the Sibyl system and its chief, he had always known there was something...not right about her. Hell, Makishima had hinted it to him as well. The old woman's current domineer and sudden apperance only served to confirm Shinya's suspicions.

"Guess it has been a while," Kougami forced a bitter smile, "Looks like you haven't aged a bit, Chief. Is that a result of Sibyl's 'power' too?"

Kasei's eyes grew thin, like that of a fox staring down its prey before devouring it, "...You'd be surprised. The system does work miracles after all. For everyone living in this country now. Even the...mentally unfit."

Another chuckle left Kou at the bluntness spoken to him. Before, it was 'latent criminals'. Now, society's undesirables were flat out labeled as something as pathetic as 'mentally unfit'. It should have been no surprise. Not only had Sibyl grown bolder, but its overseer as well.

At that moment, Akane reached up and gently took hold of the dominator's barrel. Anxiety replaced Kougami's previous feelings of resentment as he carefully studied his ex-boss determinedly speak out against the one person no one in the PSB ever dared to cross,

"I apologize for taking this matter into my own hands, Chief." Akane stood strong as she breathed steadily, praying she could encourage Kasei to lower the weapon against the man she had sworn to protect from death at any costs, "I realize your orders were to shoot on sight-"

"That's exactly right." Kasei nodded firmly, recalling back to their meeting in the PSB office a few hours prior after having found a street scanner that spotted Kougami entering the country, "Not only is the man a fugitive of the law, but a murderer as well. We cannot allow such a...plague to roam freely. You should understand this, Inspector. For the sake of our citizens trying to live peacefully here..."

All Akane could muster was an, "I know."

Kasei continued, "Imagine what would happen if people encountered a man like Shinya Kougami. Just breathing the same air could cloud their hues to the point of no return. What would you do them, Inspector Tsunemori? How would you atone for such a crime? Allowing this man any form of freedom or existence would only add to the headcount he has already managed to pile up."

The PSB's director didn't let her hand stray as she adjusted her gun's aim directly towards Kougami's head. The entire dominator glowed blindingly bright, ready to rain death upon it's target's head at the pull of a trigger.

"Just wait...!" Akane reinserted herself between the two in a desperate attempt to change the flow of the situation, "I realize the consequences of allowing Kougami's freedom. That's why I made the decision to come out here and arrest him immediately. I planned to take him directly back to the PSB and then-"

"And then what? You'd allow us to do a memory scoop of his memories from where he's been since fleeing Japan and gather information as a result. A fine idea- using such knowledge could speed up the process of expanding Sibyl to other countries, as we had attempted years ago."

Akane felt her heart catch in her throat at the mention of the memory scoop. The last time she had seen such a process be used on a criminal, the poor soul ended up violently dying in the chair due to shock. The brunette didn't want to imagine the same fate befalling Shinya.

"That...isn't..." Akane became increasingly concerned at the situation. Both she and Kou were backed into a corner, with very little chance of any escape.

"Then what would you have us do, Tsunemori?" Kasei's eyes became darkly glazed over as her smile returned as if she were amused. Soon the dominator in her hand was closing further in towards Kougami's face. A finger clenched the trigger just slightly, "Do you still refuse to accept it, despite all you've seen? Allow me to spell it out for you, Inspector- Tonight, the former Enforcer fugitive Kougami Shinya, will be erased for good.

Beneath her bangs, Akane's chocolate colored orbs were trembling painfully. The Inspector's teeth dug into her pale lips, nearly drawing blood.

Something had to be done immediately. Anything. Back when Kougami had fled the country after killing Makishima, Akane had promised- **swore** \- to one day bring him home alive. The Inspector refused to simply let him die. Kougami had to live and atone for his crimes, so he could understand that what he had done, was wrong. For murdering. For breaking his promise to her. For betraying his entire division. Kougami couldn't lose his life here. No matter what.

Not only that, but in the event that former detective did lose his life, Akane had a horribly, sickening feeling about what would soon follow afterwards. She had lost so many people over her time in this job, but Kougami...he would be the last straw.

 _It can't happen. No matter what._

Yuki, her grandmother, Kagari, Masaoka, Aoyanagi; the countless victims of Akane's past haunted her dreams nearly every single night she laid down. Bearing Sibyl's truth alone and bearing such regrets were a recipe for anyone's hue to cloud the darkest of colors. However, two things were keeping Akane from such a fate- or that's what she told herself anyways. It made her feel better than believing she was an unfeeling monster due to the fact that her hue never clouded despite all the nightmares she'd been through. Of the two things keeping the Inspector going, one was her sense of justice. The other was the man her subconscious constantly showed her in the form of hallucinations in her times of need. The one who was finally physically at her side again.

Akane would never admit it to anyone, but Kougami's existence had become a necessity in her life- hallucination or otherwise. Whether he were truly by her side or not, the thought of him never existing anywhere anymore was too much to think about. Therefore, Akane wouldn't allow it.

"Chief, if you please." Akane slowly turned around so she was facing both her boss and Shinya. The 26 year old raised her face from behind her bangs, the raging fire of determination burning brightly in her eyes, "Allow me to take him in for interrogation. I will personally see to it that something positive for the PSB comes of it."

Kasei gave Akane a faraway frown, pulling back the gun's trigger a little bit more, "...oh?"

"If not, you can have..." Akane reminded herself that Kougami was still in the dark about the truth of the things that made up the Sibyl system. She paused for a minute, carefully choosing her words before continuing, "...You may use me in any way you see fit."

Kasei held back a laugh as the brain inside her head radioed their conversation back to the other brains of the system using the dominator as a communication device. Though no one could hear them, the brains speak out, "What a foolish girl. We already do. Still..."

The Chief's eyes lit up as a thought came to mind. A very...pleasant idea of sorts. One that would quite indeed work to Sibyl, and Japan's advantage, "...Yes. This will do nicely."

The dominator lowered away from Kou's face, surprising both Akane and Kougami at the signs of Kasei backing off.

"Very well, Inspector. I'll allow an exception, but only this once. I just have one condition on the matter."

Akane didn't question it and agreed, "What is it, ma'am?"

It was then that Kasei's face lit back up with a disturbing joy, "If Kougami really is as harmless and obedient as you claim him to be, see to it that he is transported via the proper vehicle for escorting criminals."

It was then a large MWPSB van pulled up suddenly, parking on the other side of the street parallel to Akane's car. The car shut off and out stepped Akane's former boss, Ginoza Nobuchika.

"Well, I'll be damned. So he really did return." Gino's tone was as cold and unfeeling as it had ever been when it came to his 'best friend'. The Enforcer's gaze was glued at the pathetic sight of how far Kougami had fallen, now laying there strapped in handcuffs and at the law's mercy, "Here I thought I had told you to stay away from us back on Shambala Float. Looks like your listening skills are as bad as they ever were. Or perhaps your just losing your hearing in your old age."

"That's rich, considering we're the same age, Gino."

"...Shut up, dumbass."

While Ginoza and Kougami exchanged words in the background, Akane frowned deeply at this new development. Back in Kasei's office, Akane had understood it that the news of Kougami's return would be kept as secret as possible, and to not involve anybody unnecessary. If an Inspector had arrived, it would have made more sense. But Kasei had called for an Enforcer- much worst, someone Kougami knew. To add to it, Gino was also unaware of any truth regarding Sibyl and the Chief, yet she had taken the risk and personally requested Ginoza here, despite there being a chance Kougami knew something and spilled any information in front of Gino. Something didn't feel right about this, not one bit.

 _Of everyone in the PSB, why request Ginoza to assist with Kougami's escort? Not only that..._ Akane realized something else while she glanced at the dominator Kasei still held, _A moment ago, Kasei was ready to kill him on sight. She just agreed to my suggestion now...so how did Ginoza know to come here so fast...?_

Gino turned his attention away from Kougami and took notice of Akane's brows furrowed anxiously. The man's grew eyes softened warmly as he looked towards her with a calming smile, "Don't worry, Tsunemori." He began, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I will follow any orders **_you_** give- even if it's sparing this fool here before us."

Nobuchika's stare flashed in Kasei's direction for a second before he leaned further towards Akane's left ear, keeping his voice as quiet as he could be as he continued,

"Listen, the rest of division 1 is hiding around the area on Kasei's orders. If Kougami even acts like he's attempting to run, he'll be killed on the spot. The chief didn't give us any clear details on the situation- she just suddenly came to the office an hour ago and ordered us to help in arresting an ex-hunting dog. None of us plan on killing him so you talk some sense into Kougami's empty head." Gino stepped back and looked at Akane strongly, "You're the only one who can do this, Akane."

Said woman gave a small smile and nodded. She still wasn't sure what Kasei was up to, but at least for the moment, she knew she could count on Gino who had probably given a similar speech to the rest of the division. He knew as much as she did that Kougami needed to live, to atone. Simply dying on the streets like a dog, didn't suit Kougami. Or at least, it didn't need to. One thing was certain, and Akane couldn't be more thankful- Ginoza was on her side.

"What's the holdup, Inspector?" Kasei seemed to be growing more impatient by the minute, "Hurry and take the criminal in."

Gino gave Akane a confirming nod, to which she responded with walking back to the spiky haired fugitive.

Like before, Akane grabbed Kougami's arm and began leading him towards the PSB van. The two of them exchanged no words as they approached the back of the car and waited for the doors to open.

As the car opened, Kougami suddenly broke his silence, "Brings back memories. Never thought I'd ride in one of these again."

Akane wanted to say something smart but she bit her tongue.

As the doors finally came completely open, her grip on Shinya tightened immensely. So much so that the force of the grip made him wince.

"Already starting on the torture, I see."

"Shut up."

"First Gino, now you tell me that."

Kougami turned his neck to peer at her over his shoulder. At first, he held an amused smile but it quickly faded as he noticed something unusual about the woman who was always so collected and together.

The Inspector was trembling, quite violently too. She stood next to him, frozen in place like a statue.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but something feels...wrong about all this."

Akane just couldn't believe how easily Kasei had been convinced to simply arrest Kougami. What was the PSB, or rather, the system really playing at? What did they really intend to do to him once Kougami was brought in?

Terrible thoughts plagued Akane's waning mind as she held onto Shinya tighter and tighter.

 _Will they torture him, followed by disposing of him? Experiment? Do a memory scoop like Kasei had suggested earlier?_

Her thoughts only worsened as Akane's brain twisted the situation more and more, hoping to make sense of what was happening. Just as Tsunemori's anxiety was hitting its peak, a sudden warmth grasped her right hand that was placed on Kougami's shoulder. Akane snapped out of her trance and looked up. Her eyes widened, a handsome smile being reflected in them at the person before her.

"This isn't like you, you know." Kougami spoke in a hushed tone. His hand traced Akane's carefully, "The Inspector I know would keep her cool under any situation. After all, that's what makes a detective so good at what they do. So just calm down for a minute, all right...Akane."

The Inspector was awestruck for what felt like several minutes. Though in realty only a few quick seconds had passed, leaving her heart to return to normal beating speed and her normal composure coming back.

Tonight hadn't been the first time she had been on the receiving end of one of Kougami's talks, but it was certainly just as effective as it had been all the times before.

Akane held back a smile as she felt the center of her chest tingle.

"...It's pretty sad when I get lectured by a fugitive." Akane gently removed Kou's hand from her own, "Looks like I still need more training."

Kou's smile slightly grew at the sight of her returning to normal. Akane always did bounce back quickly when it came to serious situations. The Inspector was the very definition of strong, in every sense of the word. Perhaps it was one reason the raven haired man didn't mind being arrested by her.

"Now that that's settled, looks about time-" Just as Kou took a step towards the van's interior, Akane pulled him backwards until he was within earshot.

"I need you to promise me something, Kougami-san. Do that and I'll make sure everything works out."

Kougami had several questions rise at that moment but instead of asking for answers, he replied, "And what exactly is it that you want me to promise, Inspector?"

Akane pretended to inch the two of them more towards the car as she mumbled, " _Please_ , no matter what happens, don't try anything stupid. If you even look like you're about to attempt anything, you'll be immediately killed. I know you may not care at this point about your life one way or the other..."

A part of Shinya silently agreed with her. Yeah. At this point in time, it didn't matter what happened to him. It shouldn't matter to the Inspector either, as far as he was concerned. However, he continued to listen carefully,

"Look, you may not give a damn whether you live or die tonight. But I'm saying you have no right to choose death." Akane moved her arm downwards towards his forearm. Without warning, the detective gave it a good twist. Kougami flinched at the sudden action and peered back at her, where she responded with a quite angry look, "After all you've done, you really think you'll just be allowed to die and that's the end of things? I wont' allow it. I can't allow it. Chief doesn't understand and neither does Sibyl- but I'll make sure you aren't simply shot like a dog. You have to live and atone."

"Live and atone...huh." Kougami hadn't thought of it like that before. Not once had he ever felt an ounce of regret for murdering Makishima. To him, it was a crime that needed to be committed, no matter the cost. The only thing he wished had turned out differently was perhaps how it had happened. Akane had been hurt back then, Masaoka killed during the chase after Makishima at the time. That was his only regret otherwise though.

"Kougami, I'm not blind." Akane tightened her grip on his arm, "I know you plan on dying tonight. Knowing you, I'm sure you had only one reason for suddenly returning to Japan after all this time- to do something about Sibyl, correct?"

Shinya wasn't even surprised at this point. Akane's detective instincts were as spot on as ever. Or perhaps it wasn't her instincts that told her the truth of his return. Maybe Akane just knew him that well. Either way, it made no difference. At least, it shouldn't have.

"Whatever you plan to do, I need you to put a hold on it until I say otherwise. I know more than you realize and if you charge in to attack Sibyl now, I guarantee it won't be pretty. So please, right now, just promise me two things- Survive at any cost, and obey my instructions until we're back at the PSB. All right?"

The latent criminal thought long and hard about Akane's words. She made sense. And he had to admit, he was curious about what she meant when she claimed to know more then 'he realized'. But the part of her lecture that had stuck with Kougami the most, was her telling him to live. That it was...okay to live. That there was a reason, for him to continue existing in this world.

By this stage in his life, Shinya knew there should have been nothing tying him to this world any longer. He'd lost so much and knew his desired life of peace was all lost at this point. However, for just a brief moment, for the first time in 6 years...Akane had made him think, that perhaps he wanted to live, even just a bit longer. If nothing else, it was so he could be near the Inspector as long as possible before his end came. If that could happen, then he could die peacefully without any pain when he finally did reach his end.

A weight suddenly felt as if it had been lifted on Kougami's shoulders. To think Akane could still tell him all those things, even after his betrayal...she really was a remarkable woman.

"...Akane." Her name echoed softly as Kou barely parted his lips to say it. Spheres as blue as the ocean tenderly stared down at the female detective, unable to avoid her breathtaking gaze peering back at him. Without any more thought, he replied, "...Okay. You have my word, Inspector."

Akane breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Now, one more thing."

"You've become awfully demanding after all this time," Kougami's face softened further with amusement, "Maybe you've been hanging around Shion too much?"

"Maybe. Had you the common sense to stick around, you would have known this already, Kougami-san."

All Shinya could do was whistle and hold back a chuckle.

"More to the point..."

"Before that, may I say one thing, Inspector?"

Akane's brows furrowed impatiently. They didn't have much time and if they kept stalling, Kasei was sure to become suspicious.

"What?"

"You've really developed into one hell of a detective. Not to mention, a tough woman to boot." Kougami leaned down until his height was on par with the shorter girl's, "I gotta admit this now- I completely understand Gino's over-obsessiveness of you."

Confusion was the only thing Akane felt an such an offhand remark. Had he just...? No. This was Kougami Shinya, not Shion. He would never flirt, least of all, at a time like this.

Kougami finally shut up and turned to enter the car. His back still facing her, more surprising words escaped him as he stepped inside, but these fell on deaf ears.

"Always knew you'd grow into your own like this. No wonder you're the one I often..."

At that moment, time seemed to bolt to a grinding stop.

Out of no where, Kougami felt his instincts screech out at him from the very depths of his being. He didn't even have to think as he spun his body around as fast as he could.

For a moment, his left eye caught sight of a shimmer a few feet behind Akane. The man's stomach dropped to his feet when he realized the source of the all too familiar shine. Before his own body even knew it, Kougami was making a mad dash towards Akane.

His arm grabbed onto Akane and swung sideways. Before the Inspector could question what was happening, her body was thrown away at incredible speed. As her body tumbled backwards, Shinya's face reflected in her brown spheres. The look she saw on his face was enough to make her pupils dilate. When her brain registered what the reason for the expression on Kougami's face was, Akane's heart became like glass, getting ready to be shattered the moment she landed on the ground.

Though it was hard to hear through all the rapid movements, Akane then heard Kougami's voice call out to her. It sounded...more faraway than it ever had before.

"Akane-"

The world went utterly silent. Tsunemori was still staring right at the man in front of her with an unwavering look of questioning and bewilderment. A second passed. Everything surrounding her felt like it shut down- time included.

The only thing Akane could hear was her own heart beating. The only thing she saw were Kougami who's lips as they formed a few words.

 _...I'm sorry..._

Akane's lips also parted. Her voice screamed out as loud as it could but it reached no one.

 _...I couldn't keep my promise again._

At that, the only sound that the world could hear was the firing of a dominator...set on execution mode.

* * *

 ** _Author's Comments: End of chapter 1 for a possible 3-4 chapter fic, based on my idea of events that would potentially happen in the event of a 3rd season of Psycho Pass. This was originally only going to be 2 chapters, but I decided to extend it. I'll say this now- This fic, unlike so many of my others, WILL be finished. I've already got all of chapter 2 and part of 3 started. So please, please, please, leave me your thoughts and let me know what you guys thought of this. I apologize for any errors, mispellings, bad punctuation, and OOC-ness.  
_**


	2. One Last Time

_"Sorry, Inspector. Looks like I won't be keeping my promise again."_

"Kou...gami..."

Akane's entire vision was warped beyond repair, the horrifying scene before her filling up every one of her senses. Her mind tried desperately to process what had just happened, but no matter how much she tried to get her brain around it, the Inspector could barely fathom the events that had just transpired.

One moment Kougami was right there, touching her, pushing her out of the way and speaking to her as she saw his smiling face fade away. The next minute, the only thing Akane could see was a literal rain of crimson and broken flesh. Some of the sticky red liquid had covered her face and torso- the disgusting scent of it burning her nose painfully.

She gave little thought to her body's negative reaction to the smell or sight before her though. All she cared about was one thing that she desperately needed an answer for: what in the hell had just happened and why?

Akane's eyes were blank and empty, unsure of anything. Her ears continued ringing loudly, the sound of the dominator firing off still pounding away at her eardrums, making it difficult to hear anything. Unknown to the young detective, a frantic Ginoza was shouting at her as he steadfastly approached her, meanwhile Kasei cackled amusingly in the background.

After a few seconds, the ringing sound finally dimmed down inside Akane's head, giving her some form of hearing back. When Gino's voice finally reached her, Akane tried to turn around towards him. However, instead of meeting the sight of Ginoza, the shadow of a different person suddenly loomed right in front of her gaze. A female in a suit with dark brown hair tied back in a scrunchy stood before her- wearing a look as heartless as the devil himself upon her freckled face. Akane glanced from the other Inspector's familiar face than turned her gaze to the dominator in the woman's hand, noticing it was set on lethal eliminator mode.

It took a moment before the short-haired female's brain put the pieces together. From the gun, Akane turned her eyes back to the spot soaked in an ocean of blood and bone. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Why..."Akane mumbled, her sight locked onto the matter that had once been Kougami Shinya.

Her teeth clenched together tightly as she choked on a giant lump that had formed in the center of her throat. Akane's eyes shook wildly in her sockets, her face flushing red in fury. Without warning, the brunette jumped up and took hold of the other Inspector's collar as hard as she could.

 _ **"WHY DID YOU SHOOT?!"**_ Akane was more furious than she ever had been before. More than when Makishima had murdered her best friend right in front of her. More so than when Sibyl had revealed the truth of the system to her. Even more than when she was handed her grandmother's ear in a box during the Kamui case. Her blood literally felt as if it were boiling; her insides on fire as her heart felt like exploding at any moment. Akane began shaking the person she held onto violently, her very soul feeling nothing but a intensely burning hatred as she locked eyes with the Inspector, _"Tell me why...Shimotsuki!"_

Ginoza could do nothing but watch as he stood a few feet away from the two, his face paler than a ghost's and despair making up his entire face. Like Akane, he could hardly believe what had just happened. For a minute he thought Akane was escorting Kougami to the vehicle to transport him back for interrogation. A moment later he saw Akane being pushed to the ground, followed by the sound of a dominator screaming out. Just as the Enforcer had made his way over to get a clear view of the situation, only one thing caught his eye before he felt his mind go blank. Kougami's body, expanding, twisting around violently before exploding in all directions, his flesh ripping apart allowing blood and organs to fly out and onto the pavement near where Tsunemori laid.

Now there he stood, having flashbacks to the last time he had seen Akane become this angry, only this time, it was far worst. He could tell by Akane being hardly able to catch her breath, possibly hyperventilating after witnessing such a thing. Ginoza hated to admit it, but he was well aware of how much Kougami meant to her. Now, the worst possible thing had happened. What should he do? Was there really any way to comfort Tsunemori at this point? Would there be any way to calm her? Hell, even he wanted to go over and shout at Shimotsuki Mika. But more than that...

Ginoza turned his gaze upon a smiling Kasei.

More than anything, he wanted to demand answers from the very woman who had sworn to allow Kougami's escort back to the PSB.

"Why,why,whywhywhywhy-" Akane continued to shake Inspector Shimotsuki as hard as she could. All the while, Kougami's face flashed over and over like a movie in her mind. When Mika didn't supply an answer after five minutes of endless shaking, Akane tore her hands away from her and spun around. The 26 year old stumbled back and forth, caught between trying to regain the ability to breath and to scream out as hard as she could. Her mind swirled around like a vortex inside her head, her pupils insanely dilated.

Ginoza became unable to bear the sight any longer and began stepping carefully towards the distressed woman, unsure of what to do. All the Enforcer could think of was to try and call out to her. Hopefully then she'd be brought back to realty enough to take at least a breath.

"A-Akane...hey."

However, Ginoza's efforts had the opposite desired effect.

Instead of responding to him, Akane seemed to fly even deeper into her panic episode. She grabbed her head and stumbled further towards Kougami's remains. Once her shoes were stepping in the pool of blood, the Inspector fell to her knees and began shouting again,

"He broke it...he broke it again. Kougami promised-" In chocolate orbs reflected the images of flesh, eye balls, and organs all souped together. Her stomach churned violently but she didn't throw up. Instead, the screaming continued. Soon, Akane's cries were so wild, they were completely inaudible to everyone around her.

Akane's reaction felt like an iron fist had stuck straight into Ginoza's gut. The man shook in his boots as he watched the woman he cared deeply for fall completely into the worst state imaginable.

Suddenly, Mika broke her silence. What she said instantly made Nobuchika become seething with fury.

"Oh, would you stop with the drama, Inspector? You need to grow up!"

Gino's teeth pressed together as his brows furrowed together. His bright green spheres burned brightly.

Mika walked towards Akane who was doubled over, her face nearly sinking right in the blood she lay in. The younger Inspector clicked her tongue in absolute disgust and shook her head as if completely appalled at the sight,

"My god, and you call yourself a detective? He was just a pile of trash threatening our society. The Chief already told you- that Kougami Shinya _**would**_ be erased tonight. What else did you expect?"

Akane didn't respond and continued to wallow in misery as she began gripping at parts of Kougami's clothing that had somehow survived the annihilation.

Mika grunted loudly and turned away. She couldn't stand to look at her senpai anymore. It was so completely pathetic. However a pathetic excuse of a woman like Akane had made it to Inspector status remained a complete mystery to Mika, even now.

It was at that moment Gino's temper finally rose to the surface. Of all the things Mika had said to Akane over the years, this took the cake. He could no longer sit idly by and allow this.

"With all due respector, Inspector...!" Ginoza growled at he approached her, ready to give her hell.

Mika showed no interest and simply shot him a glare back, "Enforcers have no right to speak before Inspectors tell them too, Ginoza. So shut up and stay out of it."

As the Inspector and Enforcer went at it, Akane tuned out the yelling and was left alone feeling not misery or despair anymore, but emptiness instead. Tsunemori sat there, her eyes completely devoid of any life or emotion as she stared down at the bloody box of spinels she had found among Kougami's remains. She gently traced the corner of the damaged box with the tip of her finger. As she did so, Akane spoke quietly to herself,

"I...should try lighting one...if I do, he'll show up..." Akane gripped the box tightly and held it to her chest, "Kougami will show up...just like always..."

Akane decided to do just that and dug around in the pocket of her skirt for a lighter she often kept with her for such an occasion. After pulling it out, she removed one of the cigarettes from the box and proceeded to try and light it. She kept flicking the lighter again and again, waiting for the smoking stick to light. In the empty void that were her eyes the sparks from the lighter flew one after the other. Eventually, it finally worked and the cigarette lit. The familiar scent emitted the air around her, pleasing her senses.

The smell traveled over to Mika and Gino. The moment the two smelled the cigarette, both stopped with their banter and turned to Akane. Mika spouted some angry nonsense about the action, while Ginoza frowned deeply as he watched Akane stare at the spinel in her hand quietly.

"...Hey...Tsunemo-" Gino tried to place a hand on Akane's shoulder but froze when he saw her suddenly turn back towards him.

"Ginoza," The Inspector's eyes carefully darted from Gino to the empty areas around him, almost as if she were searching for something. When she didn't find it, Akane forced herself up, took hold of Gino's jacket and looked up at him with her desolate eyes, "...He's not coming."

"...?" The Enforcer's brows creased in concern. He reached down and gently gripped Akane's hand with his prosthetic, "What do you...?"

"Kougami...he's not showing up. But he always shows up when I light one." Akane held up the cigarette and tilted her head slightly. Her voice was as monotone as could be as she spoke, "...Do you know...where he is, Ginoza?"

Nobuchika's eyes widened slowly. He tried to call out to her again but felt his voice catch in his tightening throat. The 34 year old was forced to swallow as he let her continue.

"Did he get away again? I had my eyes right on him, so I don't understand..."

Gino's eyes trembled painfully as his grip on her hand grew, "Akane..."

"Why won't he come..." Akane's face fell, her bangs covering her eyes. The cigarette that was held between her two fingers dropped to the ground and into the blood at her feet, "I don't understand...he always..."

Akane's hand slipped out of Ginoza's as she dropped back to her knees. Gino fell down with her this time, worried beyond belief for her.

"Akane, please..."

However, it now seemed that said woman was once again deaf to anything else around her. She continued to ask for Kougami over and over as Gino tried to gently snap her out of it.

Mika stood there, arms crossed, looking fed up with the situation. She let out a large sight and turned back to Kasei who was now standing with the rest of division 1 that had been called back from their posts. Like Ginoza, each member of division 1 looked completely disturbed by the events. Yayoi especially, considering she had known Akane, Kougami, and Ginoza the longest. It was unusual to see Yayoi with anything but a poker face on but at the moment, her face was clearly beyond upset. Mika felt one little pang of guilt at the sight of the woman she actually cared for but put it out of her mind the moment it surfaced. Ignoring it, she made her way back to the Chief to ask for further orders.

Kasei patted Shimotsuki on the shoulder and mumbled a "Good work, Inspector." before walking over to Akane and Gino.

When he sensed her presence looming over them, the Enforcer decided it was time for answers. Gino removed his hands from Akane and stood up. He turned to Kasei, took a deep breath and braced himself as he spoke out strongly,

"Why...did you go back on your word, Chief? Please explain your actions here tonight."

Kasei raised a brow curiously at the hound dog's question, "My word? I don't know what you mean, Enforcer Ginoza."

It took all the man had now to plow his fist into the old woman's face. Gino breathed deeply, "You had specifically ordered we in division 1 to assist with arresting the fugitive Kougami Shinya. I believe you even told Tsunemori you'd agree to allow her arrest him. So, I ask again, why? Why did you allow Inspector Shimotsuki to kill him?"

The MWPSB boss kept to herself for what seemed like the longest time; when finally, her lips curled up into a disturbing smirk, "I see there was a misunderstanding here, Enforcer, so I shall- No, I will allow the Inspector to clear up any questions on this case." Kasei turned to Mika who quickly followed over.

Mika nodded and locked eyes with the latent criminal in front of her, "You seem to think the Chief ordered you all here to help arrest that man. That, is a mistake on your part, Enforcer."

Gino clenched his teeth together furiously, "Then why the hell did we come here, Inspector?"

"What you all came here for tonight was to fulfill one thing- To make sure Kougami Shinya didn't leave this place alive."

Akane's body could barely been seen jolting in the background.

Out of no where, Yayoi jumped in, hoping Mika would give a better explanation to her at least, "Wait, that wasn't what our orders were." The black haired woman looked towards Kasei and then to Gino, "We were all there. The Chief's orders were 'Surround the area where Kougami Shinya was spotted and await his arrest.' You told us we would only kill him if he tried to resist."

"That..." Mika trailed off as she turned away, unable to look Yayoi in the eye, "...Look, only Inspectors were privy to the entire truth of this case. We needed the Enforcers to come along in case things got...ugly. That's all."

Yayoi and Gino along with Hinakawa and Sugo standing beside them all fell silent. For a moment all that could be heard between the group was the low rumbling of the wind. The next moment, a deep laugh began to sound. Everybody turned to Ginoza who was holding his face in his hand,

"I see...I see now. Fine then," Gino's laughter slowed down, his face still hiding his face as he addressed Kasei again, "I have just one more question, Chief."

Kasei's grin had blown away with the wind, "...Go ahead."

Nobuchika's hand slowly moved away, revealing a frightening scowl that was enough to make Mika jump in her shoes, "Why the hell did you lie to Tsunemori then? What was the point?"

"It was a test." Kasei's grin returned.

"A...test?" Sugo questioned.

"What...? What sort of...test?" Hinakawa mumbled anxiously.

Kasei turned her attention back towards Akane who still sat on the ground, her hunched over back the only thing facing them. The old woman began taking steps towards the young detective. With each movement, the Chief explained,

"Over the several years as an Inspector, Tsunemori Akane's hue has never once hit critical levels. Over the MWPSB's course, I've noticed it common that with time, many Inspector's minds start to become...warped, after a certain period of time. It happens more often then not, you see." Kasei now stood right behind Akane. She pulled her dominator back out and aimed it right at the back of the woman's head, acting as if she were going to fire it again, "...However, there is an exception to this commonality."

Gino neared jumped out of his skin at the sight of Kasei's hand on the dominator's trigger as she held it nearly against Akane's head. Before the tall male could object, his boss' explanation continued,

"Inspector Tsunemori here is that very exception. This was the final test, to see if my theory was truly correct. And as luck would have it..." Kasei's eyes glowed a bright turquoise as Sibyl scanned over Akane's hue. Once the results displayed themselves on the holographic screen, mad laughter echoed once again among the group. This time, it's source being Kasei.

"I always knew it would turn out this way." Kasei continued to chuckle to herself, leaving not only the Enforcers at a loss, but Mika as well.

Shimotsuki was somehow afraid to address the Chief but gathered the courage to do so anyways. She inched a little more towards Kasei, trying to get a glimpse at her face, "Um...Chief?"

Between her cackles, Kasei seemed to mumble to herself. All the while, Akane didn't move one inch from where she was sprawled.

"Even after watching Kougami Shinya, the man you valued more than anyone else, die from before your eyes..."

Akane began to turn towards Kasei. As she did, the old woman's grin widened until her face was practically twitching from the excitement.

"Your psycho pass, it's..."

The moment the rest of division 1 saw the look painted upon Tsunemori's face, each one of the hell caught a horrifying chill down to their very bones. Kasei practically cried out insanely,

"Her psycho pass is as clear and pure as ever! Completely clean! So clean, it's disturbing!"

As Kasei's maddening laughs went on, Gino could barely believe what he was baring witness to. He had always known Akane's mind was one of the strongest he'd ever come across. It shouldn't have seemed so unusual now. Although...the fact that her crime coefficient was an actual 0, his thoughts were only reminded of one thing. Makishima Shogo.

Kougami had been murdered, violently, suddenly, right in front of her. It was Akane's worst fear come true. She had even broke down and screamed, freaked out. Despite that, her hue seemed to have, if anything...relaxed. It didn't just not increase. It wasn't simply a matter of her hue not changing at all. No, it had actually gone DOWN. An action that only happened when people became relaxed or...in the rare case that they were unable to be judged properly by Sibyl. The only times Gino had seen such a thing was with Makishima Shogo and Kozaburo Toma. Both were criminals the PSB were left unable to judge.

One thought ran through Nobu's mind right then.

 _Why is Tsunemori...like them...?_

Akane didn't react to any of Kasei's laughing or the concerned looks of her coworkers. She simply watched back at them, her face as blank as a sheet of paper. No tears ran down her cheeks. There wasn't any sign of her crying at all actually, despite her earlier wails and anger. In the brunette's eyes were a reflection of her hue, clear as could be.

"I always knew you were like us." Kasei whispered, careful not to let the others behind her hear. The Chief then extended her hand towards the Inspector, "I think it's time you've stopped putting it off, don't you, Akane."

Akane silently reached out and took the hand held out to her. She was pulled up and stood there, almost mechanically like.

"Come now," Kasei placed her other hand on Akane's shoulder and gripped it firmly. Her lips fell down towards Akane's ear, "You've always mentioned your desire to protect this society and its people. I know you were against it before, but Inspector, you must realize by now that joining Sibyl is the best thing for you. As well as Japan. So, what do you say?"

Akane said nothing. Her heart felt as empty as an eternal abyss. There was nothing in the world that mattered to her anymore. The Inspector felt only one thing as she nodded her head at Kasei without any reluctance- and that was exhausted. She just felt, so damn tired.

Kasei grinned triumphantly, "Wonderful. You have no other attachments after all, right?"

Akane glanced over her shoulder at the remains one last time. At that, the girl barely managed a mere, "No."

While it was true Akane still had her parents, Kaori, and her friends left in her division there for her, it never once crossed the detective's mind. Not even once. The exhaustion she felt, halted all of her senses and thoughts. All she wanted was to go to sleep. For a long, long time.

"Well then, shall we go?" Kasei turned to Mika and ordered her to escort the rest of the division back to the PSB. Meanwhile, Kasei and Akane climbed into the escort vehicle after having a nearby police drone clean up Kougami's body, or what was left of it.

As Akane got into the car, Gino began desperately asking Shimotsuki questions. What was happening now? Why? Where was Tsunemori being taken, and for how long? Anxiety swirled around the center of the male's chest as bad feelings took over every fiber of his being. In his mind, he saw his old self- the version of himself who still wore glasses and held the scowling demeanor.

His old self adjusted his glasses and shot a glare at him, "What are you doing? The Chief's word is absolute, so don't you dare try to interfere. Just stay back beside your master, like the hunting dog you are."

Meanwhile, another reflection of Gino appeared before him, but this time it was that of the current time. His expression was filled with sorrow and fear, "Don't let the Inspector leave! If you do, Tsunemori will...!"

The two versions of Gino internally fought back and forth before finally, the Enforcer took hold of Mika's arm.

The woman nearly flew out of her skin at the feeling of being touched by a man, and a latent criminal at that. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust, "Would you give it up already! I told you, the Chief is taking Tsunemori somewhere only Inspectors are allowed to know about. Hunting dogs have no need to know so just shut up!"

"I can't just shut up and obey orders this time, dammit!" Gino's voice shrieked out loudly, startling both Mika and the rest of division 1. The Enforcer began to tremble all over again, all of his emotions slipping out at once. His grip on the Inspector's wrist strengthened as he peered up her between his fallen pitch black bangs, "I can't explain why I feel this way, but I know...I know if Tsunemori leaves here tonight with the Chief-"

It would be just like Kougami.

Tsunemori Akane, as he knew it, would vanish from existence.

Tears began welling up in the corners of Ginoza's eyes as he flashed back between the loss of his father and best friend. He brought a hand over his face, his face paling disturbingly white as his cheeks became wet, "I can't...Not again."

Mika just looked at the Enforcer like he had completely lost what little was left of his mind. She reached behind her and took hold of her dominator that had been resting in its holster under her coat.

Ginoza's hand covered his eyes as he stood there, utterly lost at what to do. Like Akane, he too had lost many loved ones over the years. Nobuchika couldn't take it anymore. Not again. He may have not been able to save Sasayama Mitsuru. His father Masaoka Tomomi. Or Aoyanagi Rika. Not even Kougami Shinya. If he let Akane go too...

"...I won't be able to forgive myself." Gino hiccuped as she grabbed Mika by both of her shoulders. The woman let out a shriek and shouted at the other Enforcers to get their dominators and aim at Ginoza. When they didn't, Mika began to panic. Gino paid no mind to this and pleaded, "Please, Shimotsuki! You're the only one with the power to stop the Chief! Tsunemori can't go, do you hear me?!"

Mika slithered her way out of the man's grasp and jumped back. She pulled out her dominator and pointed it right at Gino, causing it to instantly go into lethal eliminator mode again. The Enforcer continued to plead his case but it mattered not.

Ginoza was frozen silent when he heard the transport vehicle start up. As the car drove off, the 34 year old began to chase after it, as fast as his long legs could carry him. However, as the car rushed past him and just before his foot hit the road's pavement, he heard Mika shout at him,

"Make one more move, Enforcer Ginoza, and you'll be a pile of mush on the sidewalk just like your fugitive friend!"

Gino instantly stopped but breathed hard and fast, his entire being screaming out at the world to let him give chase after Tsunemori.

Mika looked behind herself at Yayoi, "Kunizuki, would you please handcuff him?"

Yayoi couldn't agree to or deny the orders given to her. Instead she walked over to Gino and patted his shoulder very gently.

"...I don't think...there's much we can do at this point."

Gino looked at Yayoi with a look of utter despair. He fell to his knees and continued to cry out the same thing over and over- Akane's name filling up the streets of nighttime Japan.

One thing plagued the emotional hunting dog as he doubled over, screaming out. Ginoza Nobuchika knew, that like with his best friend Kougami, he would never see Tsunemori Akane again.

* * *

Akane laid upon a cold table; the only thing covering her was a thin white sheet surrounding her bare body. An IV was hooked up to her arm while she awaited for Kasei's return. Only a few more minutes would Tsunemori be existing inside of her body before her consciousness was stripped away from it and joined the rest of the brains inhabiting Sibyl's core.

As the Inspector laid there, Akane thought over the last few years. She thought about her first night as a detective, and how foolish she used to be. She remembered the night she lost Yuki, and meeting Makishima for the first time. The dominator failing her when she needed it most, and afterwards, talking with Kougami about it in the hospital. Soon after, he left and she chased after him to stop him, but her efforts were simply wasted. Everything Akane had been through up to that moment, there was only one word the young woman could use to describe it all:

Pointless.

The doors to the secluded room opened and in stepped Kasei who appeared to be wearing a medical cap, mask, and shirt. The Chief approached the table and prepared to send Akane under for the procedure.

"Are you ready, Tsunemori? You're about to go from a measly Inspector to assisting in Sibyl's rule over this very country and its people. Quite the promotion, I'd say. You should be thrilled."

Akane still didn't respond. She had decided to remain unmoving, unfeeling like a broken doll until it was over.

Kasei snorted with amusement and placed a mask on Akane's face. The old woman hit a button, supplying the mask with a large amount of a sleeping drug. As it filled the detective's body, Akane felt her consciousness begin to waver back and forth between realty and sleep. While Akane's mind began to shut down, Kasei told her not to worry and promised that her brain would be safely transported over in a matter of mere hours.

Akane felt her eyelids drooping more and more. Just as she was about to allow them to close for the last time, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. At first, she planned to ignore it but then, a familiar voice echoed right beside her. Akane felt a jolt and shot her eyes open. Her heart sunk at the unbelievable being standing right next to the bed.

Unknown to Kasei, there beside Akane was the broad figure of Kougami, all still in one piece. Akane tried to call out to him but the task soon revealed itself to be impossible with the mask on. Instead, the Inspector tried to reach out with all the strength she had left, but that too, proved impossible. The anesthesia had numbed her body from the neck down.

The only thing Akane could do was stare back at his figure while she flashbacked to the night's previous events.

Suddenly, large tears filled her eyes as regret overcame Tsunemori. She desperately wanted to apologize. She wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around him and hold on tight.

Though unable to voice her thoughts, Akane fought through the drugs and began mouthing to the hallucination at her side,

"Kougami...Kougami..." Tears fell streamed down her face, emotion finally returning to the grieving Akane, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't..." Akane caught a hiccup and pleaded out in her mind more, "Don't go...please...don't leave again...I'll do anything, so please..."

Shinya's voice echoed back at her in response. Akane's eyes widened as he seemed to lean in closer to her. His hand grasped hers tenderly. The hallucination's arm brought her hand up to his imaginary lips, placing a kiss against the top of her hand.

Tsunemori's tears fell harder when she saw a warm, loving smile from Kougami peering back at her.

Not again. Not that damn smile again. The very same one that belonged only to her. The one that never failed to make Akane feel safe, and put her mind truly at ease when things would become too hard to handle alone.

Without realizing it, Akane returned the grasp and held on as tight as she could. Uncontrollable sobs began to slow down and fade as her consciousness took its last few breathes, so to speak. Only one thought crossed Akane's mind as she fell further towards a deep slumber.

 _I wish...I could have held his hand like this...just once..._

The last few tears fell as Akane's eyes finally closed. As they did, she saw Kougami's lips form a sentence before her vision disappeared.

At that moment, Akane fell completely unconscious. Oddly enough, a small smile had found its way onto her face as the Inspector's soul faded away into the darkness of her subconscious- all the while, Kougami's words filling her up like the sweetest melody she'd ever heard.

 ** _"You did well...Akane."_**

* * *

 ** _Author's comments: End of chapter 2! Only one more chapter to go. That one might take a while, but I'll try to get it up ASAP. I apologize again for any misspellings, bad punctuation, and OOCness._**

 ** _PLEASE leave a review so I know what you guys thought! Please, please, please 3_**


	3. A Path's End

"...ane...Akane."

"Mmm..."

"Hey..."

A large hand brushed across Akane's forehead, fingers gently pushing back some of her short bangs.

The Inspector attempted to open her eyes slowly. However, Akane could hardly manage the strength to do so. She felt utterly exhausted. Never before in her life had opening her eyes been such a task for her.

It took some hard blinks and patience before Akane finally gathered up the energy needed to awaken herself to the world outside her subconscious. At last, the Inspector's eyelids parted and her vision restored. As she did so, a blindingly bright light pierced into her hazel spheres causing her to wince.

One thought came to the woman's mind as she waited for her eyesight to adjust to the surroundings and brightness of the world.

 _Where...am I...?_

Akane could barely even process such a small thought. Even thinking for a mere moment was almost too difficult a task due to how physically taxed she was. Her entire body had little to no strength in it. Any feeling in her limbs seemed to be completely numb as well. One thing did stick out to her however as she tried to move her arms around a bit, in an attempt of waking her body up a bit faster. For whatever reason, her skin felt...drenched. It was moist and her face felt like it was burning. Had she been sweating?

"Nghh..."

Every few seconds, Akane felt her bodily functions finally return to her, her mind becoming a bit more attuned and sharp the more she forced herself. Before long, the detective was able to completely awaken and take in where she was.

Many questions were still buzzing about in her brain. Akane paused herself from thinking on them so she could get a grasp on the situation. So she began glancing around the room.

It appeared as if she were in an apartment, though it wasn't her own. The layout and furniture were quite different from what Akane remembered. The room she sat in was a living room with a large black couch (which is where she was) and two lounge chairs. A coffee table with a cup of tea atop it was spread out just a few feet from her. A large TV was also on display further from said coffee table. Across the room, Akane also took notice of a desk with framed pictures sitting on it. Though from where the Inspector sat, it was impossible to make out what the pictures were. This only served to confirm it most certainly wasn't where she lived. The young woman hardly ever had any framed pictures put out in her living space, much less that many.

"This definitely isn't my place..." Akane frowned deeply, concerned by how confused she was. How had she gotten there? Wait, no, that wasn't the most important question to be asking at the current moment.

A sudden flood of memories came flowing back to Akane like a terrifying hurricane that swirled around in the depths of her mind. Akane groaned loudly and grabbed her head as she re-lived witnessing Kougami Shinya being killed in front of her followed by a cold-looking Mika talking down to her and a disturbingly happy Kasei pointing a dominator at her back.

Akane began breathing heavily as she ran through each one of the memories, one by one, trying to make some sense out of it all. Her body began to sweat harder than before as she thought over it. However, the images that kept playing in her head like a movie were the most horrible thing she'd ever been through. It made Tsunemori's stomach churn violently at trying to recall all of it.

Still, she powered through it despite herself. Perhaps if the detective remembered everything, she'd receive an answer as to where she was and why.

Images of herself shrieking at Mika followed by Ginoza shouting back at her with emotion equaling her own despair. Kasei telling her to come with her. Akane giving in and going down to the PSB to have her brain be cut out and transported into the Sibyl system. Piece by piece, the memories all came together to form one giant puzzle.

 _That's right. The last thing I remember is falling unconscious, because the Chief was preparing to remove my brain._ Akane rubbed her temple painfully, the side of her head throbbing terribly, _I shouldn't even still be in my own body. So then why..._

All of a sudden, Akane was torn away from her thoughts as her stomach churned again- this time being enough to make her insides flow upwards. The Inspector gripped hold of her mouth. Her body collapsing into itself, Tsunemori tried to breath calmly so as not get sick all over the floor. As she did so, she recalled another memory. One that wasn't as terrible as all the others.

 _Now that I think about it...Just before I lost consciousness..._

Unknown to Akane, the figure of a tall male was suddenly before her. He addressed her and when he wasn't answered, the male kneeled down in front of the couch. Despite how close the two were now, Akane remained lost in thought and unaware of the person only a few feet from herself.

 _I got to see him again...I got to see..._ Without realizing it herself, Akane's eyes turned upwards, falling upon the man in front of her. In her eyes reflected an all too familiar face.

In utter awe at the sight before her, Akane could only manage to mumble his name,

"...Kougami."

There in front of her was the man who had been killed right in front of her only a few hours ago. What should have been torn up pieces of flesh and human matter on the street was now here, completely whole and perfectly alive again. Peering at her with the same typical stoic face and captivating cool blue eyes as he always had.

"Hey..." His deep voice spread throughout Tsunemori's ears pleasantly. She felt it had been decades since she'd last heard it.

Akane swallowed a large lump that had formed in her throat. The intense nausea she had been feeling a moment ago had completely dissolved at the sight of the former Enforcer. Her eyes tingled with dampness as the brunette gathered up the courage to respond back,

"H-hello..." Her response felt like the most awkward one she'd ever managed to give Shinya in the years that she'd known him.

"Are you all right, Akane?" Kougami's voice sounded much gentler then she recalled whenever he had addressed her. That wasn't the only surprise though. A second later, much to her own surprise, the raven haired man's hand found its way to her cheek before cupping it carefully. Shinya's thin eyebrows furrowed together, showing an unusual amount of concern than normal for him, "I could hear you moaning from the other room, you know..."

Akane couldn't think of anything else to say other than, "I'm...sorry?"

Kougami's frown deepened as the tips of his fingers traced up and down Akane's warm face, "Don't know why you're apologizing. It just..." Without warning, Shinya stopped caressing her cheek and stood up. He then placed himself oddly close to her on the couch. Now only a mere inches from her, Kou extended his arm around the back of the couch then surrounded her shoulder in what seemed like an embrace of sorts, "To be honest, it scared the holy hell out of me. Thought I'd have to run you to the hospital."

Akane cocked a brow at him. The hospital? Strange. She had never known Kougami to be so paranoid.

"Um..." The Inspector tried to silently increase the distance between their bodies, feeling quite uncomfortable at the new development. To mask her actions, Akane decided to voice one of the burning questions that was pounding away at her brain, "Can you...explain why I was...well, I guess, sleeping here?"

Kougami also cocked a brow. Akane couldn't dare look him in the eye. Instead, she kept her sight on her feet, awaiting an answer in unnerving silence. She had so many questions to voice but wanted to keep it simple for now.

After what seemed like forever, Kou finally spoke up,

"Uh, well...I found you asleep when I got home from work."

Akane perked up, still confused. She brought her eyes back up to match his, "Wait, work?"

Kougami slowly nodded, equally befuddled, "Yeah...from the PSB. Work ended early because the case was solved." Concern swiftly returned to the latent criminals face, "Are you positive you're okay, Akane?"

"I...I think I'm just a little...distraught, that's all." Akane fell silent and began holding her forehead again. Kougami saw this and was just about to reach up and feel her forehead but was interrupted by what sounded like a knock from a door in another part of the apartment.

Akane looked to Kougami in wonder whereas he seemed completely unfazed. He stood up and began walking towards the doorway leading to another room,

"Think that's Gino. He called when you were asleep. Said he was gonna stop by."

With that little explanation, Kou left the room. A few moments later, he returned with Ginoza in toe. However, the moment Akane saw Gino, she noticed something also unusual about him. The taller male's hair was much longer than she recalled. Part of his hair was tied back like the typical ponytail, but still a good amount of it fell back against his neck, extending down to just above his shoulders.

"Hey there, Tsunemori." Gino greeted, his normal kind smile directed at her as he took a seat on one of the chairs across from the couch. Meanwhile, Kougami returned to his previous seat.

"Hello, Ginoza..." Akane's voice trailed off uncomfortably.

Gino's smile thinned at this. Soon, much like Kougami, his expression became bitter with worry.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Akane tried to force a small smile and shook her head while thinking to herself, _Right now, that's exactly how I feel._

"She's been a little out of it since she woke up from her nap." Kougami chimed in, glancing at the woman at his side, "Honestly, you've never seemed so...distracted after waking up like this, Akane."

All the Inspector could manage was an, "Eh?"

"Didn't you mention on the way in that she had been moaning in her sleep?" Gino addressed.

Kougami nodded before turning his full attention back on Tsunemori. The Enforcer brushed more of her bangs away again, "Yeah. It must have been one hell of a nightmare to make you wake up so confused like this. That, and you don't usually toss and turn in your sleep like that."

Something clicked in the back of the Inspector's mind, but it went unnoticed by Akane right off.

 _Nightmare...?_

Both men's eyes widened when they saw Akane's face turn even whiter.

Gino nearly jumped out of his seat, his green eyes flaming with panic, "Tsunemori...?"

Kougami began running his hand up and down the Inspector's back, "Hey, are you feeling sick again?"

Akane shook her head as her brain tried to process what she'd just heard. A moment later, her lips opened without thinking,

"Everything that happened last night...was all...a nightmare...?"

The image of Kougami exploded flashed brightly in Akane's mind.

Tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes. Again, Akane covered her mouth with a hand.

"I'll get her some water. Look after her for a minute, Gino." Kou spoke seriously as he nearly flew off towards the kitchen.

Ginoza glanced in the direction his best friend disappeared to before focusing his attention back onto Akane, "Tsunemori, if you don't mind my asking this, but..." When her eyes met with his own, Gino bent a little forwards and clenched his hands together, "Would you mind telling me about your dream? Kougami was right when he said you seemed out of it. Judging by the look on your face right now, I think I may have an idea as to what made that dream a...nightmare for you."

"You do...?" Akane was surprised. How could he tell?

"It had something to do with Kougami, right? If I had to place my guess..." Gino brought a finger to his lips as if in deep thought for a minute before pointing the same finger back at her, "Something horrible happened to him in it, right?"

Akane nodded strongly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "That's...exactly it. How did you know, Ginoza?"

"Because as long as I've known you, there's only one thing in this world that can cause you to become so emotional as what you just were." Gino nodded his neck at the doorway to the kitchen, "...That thing being the idiot in there getting you a drink. Honestly, I still don't completely understand why you're so damn infatuated with him."

Akane's cheeks began burning at Nobuchika's choice of words. She was about to protest but when she noticed how calm Gino was, she decided to let it go and ask about it another time.

"Anyways, back to the nightmare."

"Do you...really want to hear about it? It seemed so long and even I don't understand it, and..."

"Tsunemori, my colleague is sitting here in front of me, looking absolutely lost at what's going on with tears in her eyes. I can't simply ignore that." Gino's earlier smile returned to his face and grew warmer, "Besides that, you've helped me out plenty of times. Just think of it as me returning the favor. No need to hold back."

Akane nodded and decided to give it a try. For the next several long minutes, she told Ginoza everything. At the end of it all, the long haired male sat in silence, his eyes shut as he pondered it all quietly to himself. It was about that time when Kougami returned with a tray of drinks in addition to some food.

"Sorry that took so long." Kougami sat a cup of coffee and a plate of omurice in front of Akane. When he noticed Gino in thought and Akane looking like a lost puppy, he couldn't help but ask, "Did I miss something?"

"No," Gino came out of his thoughts and reached for his own cup. After taking a small sip, he lifted the cup in Kougami's direction, "This isn't as terrible as I expected. Good work for once."

"Shouldn't have expected you to be grateful," Kougami sighed sarcastically as he sat back down, rolling his eyes, "If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it, you know."

"I could pour it on a certain fool's head. Then I'd most certainly be putting this drink to good use."

"What?"

Gino took another sip, smirking behind the cup, "Nothing at all. You're hearing things, Kougami. Perhaps it's time to get your hearing checked."

Akane watched the two go back and forth as she ate her small meal. She was hungrier than she'd realized and before Akane knew it, she had eaten every grain of rice on the plate. Kougami saw this and turned to her with a relieved grin,

"Feeling better after eating?"

Akane nodded, returning the smile, "Yes. It was very good. Thank you, Kougami."

"I'm glad." Suddenly, Kougami's smiled warmed into one that was new for Akane. His eyes stared down at her, more softly tenderly then what she remembered whenever he looked at her before.

Akane felt something stir within her upon catching his eye but was soon snapped out of it when Gino spoke up again,

"By the way, Tsunemori. I've been thinking it all over- everything you told me in regards to your dream. I noticed something that may clear up some of your confusion, hopefully."

Akane nodded firmly, desperate to know what Gino would say.

Kougami, who had just realized what went on while he was in the kitchen, watched Nobu carefully, "Care to share with the class then, Gino?"

"Don't rush me, dammit." Gino scowled. He cleared his throat and began laying everything out for Akane, "You mentioned in your dream you were in the middle of arresting Kougami when he was suddenly shot by a dominator set on lethal eliminator, correct?"

Akane nodded, her face saddening a bit. Kougami glanced at her as Gino continued,

"You also said...Kougami pushed you out of the way and that's when the dominator fired, right?"

"Yes."

Gino's expression turned into one Akane couldn't place. He then asked a question more baffling then the look on his face.

"In that case, do you remember how it _**really**_ happened then?"

Akane was more confused then ever, "What are you talking about Ginoza?" The Inspector looked frantically between Gino and Kou, "What do you mean by 'really happened'?"

Kougami suddenly came to a realization and then leaned back in his seat, tired himself, "I see now. No wonder you're confused."

Akane wanted to scream out her previous question.

Gino could see Akane becoming restless and decided to explain, finally revealing to Akane what the puzzle she had put together really meant, "Everything that happened in your dream, up until the moment Kougami pushed you out of the way- It all really happened, Tsunemori. Exactly as you said."

Akane blinked several times, unable to respond. Kougami then chimed in with his own explanation,

"Yeah, from what it sounds like, your dream was nearly identical to what happened four years ago."

Akane felt her heart drop.

 _Four...years ago?_

Ginoza ran fingers through his hair, brushing some straying hairs out of his eyes before he continued, "Four years ago, Kougami returned to Japan, claiming he was going to expose the truth about Sibyl. The moment he entered the country, division 1 immediately got word of a street scanner spotting him. You ran off on your own and tried to arrest Kougami. Soon after, Chief Kasei approached and stopped you. Division 1 was called for backup and surrounded the area so Kougami wouldn't flee."

Kougami nodded at Gino and took over the role of explaining for the next portion, "After Gino arrived on scene, Kasei suddenly agreed to allow you to arrest me. So you and I went to the transport vehicle she had provided for us. And just as I was getting in the car, you suddenly stopped, let go of my shoulder, spun around and..." Shinya fell silent as he thought back to what happened next. His expression darkened considerably as pain filled his ocean blue eyes.

Shinya sighed heavily and reached out to grab Akane's right hand. He gripped it tightly, but Akane felt no pressure from his own hand at all.

"U-um...Kougami?"

"I'll continue," Gino let out a sigh of his own when he noticed Kougami's face pointed downwards, his bangs covering his face, "As he just said, you spun around and that's when the dominator was fired by Inspector Shimotsuki. Only unlike in your dream, Kougami wasn't the one who was shot."

Akane looked over to her hand that was still being clenched with Kougami's. Along with feeling no pressure, she also didn't receive any warmth from his hand or experience any pain from his grip as it increased. After a few seconds of staring at her unusually pale hand, Akane suddenly remembered. She then turned to Gino, in which, he nodded.

"That's right. Kougami wasn't shot by the dominator, but you were."

At that moment, Akane's mind flew back to four years ago, just as Gino and Kougami had explained,

* * *

"Aghhhhhh...! AGHHH-"

Akane Tsunemori was doubled over on the ground, blood pouring from the place that her right arm used to be. The amount of stress her entire body was under was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It had only taken a second. Just one quick pull of a dominator's trigger before a maddening pressure filled her entire shoulder. That very pressure soon spread throughout the inside of the rest of Akane's arm, down to the very tips of her fingers. Before the detective knew it, her arm imploded; the skin tearing from the seams as bone and veins combusted outward, eventually blowing her entire arm out of existence.

Kougami stood behind his former boss, a look of unparalleled horror written upon his pale face. The fugitive could barely believe what had just happened.

The last thing he recalled was complimenting Akane on how much she'd grown since the last time they had met. Before he could finish, Akane screamed at him to get back before spinning around and throwing out her arms as if to use her entire body as a shield. Right after, a rain of blood spilled out of Akane's right shoulder, her arm disappearing in the midst of all the chaos.

In front of the Inspector was a woman with long hair tied to the side, someone unfamiliar to Shinya that he had never seen before. Judging by her suit and dominator in hand though, it was clear she worked for the PSB. That, however, didn't concern Kougami right now.

"Akane-" The former Enforcer ignored said woman's earlier orders not to do anything reckless and rushed to her side. The moment he caught a glimpse of her injury up close, Kougami's instincts he'd developed while working with the guerilla troop back on Shambala Float kicked in. The spiky haired male jumped up and shouted to the one person he could count on listening to him at this current moment, "Gino, get one of the first aid kits from the car!"

Ginoza, who was still frozen as stiff as a statue, twitched at his best friend's shouting. He looked over at the other cop car that was there- the very same that Akane was originally going to use to escort Kougami before Kasei showed up. Remembering each MWPSB's cars had a small medical supply stored in a compartment on the side of the vehicle, the long haired man rushed as fast as he could to get the medical treatment. Gino opened the small door on the car, practically tore the first aid kid out of the now open space, and made a B-line for Kougami and Akane.

Just before Nobuchika reached his friends, the Inspector who had shot Akane screeched out at him,

"Don't you dare take another step, Enforcer Ginoza!"

Gino clenched his teeth together in fury as his green eyes burned holes in the woman referred to as Shimotsuki Mika who was now pointing her dominator at him. A moment later, she returned the dominator's aim back at the spot Akane and Kougami resided in.

Kougami had an arm around Akane's trembling shoulders while his free hand was being gripped powerfully by Akane's only remaining hand. Like Gino, he was glaring daggers at the Inspector who had caused Tsunemori such agony. When Mika didn't remove the gun's aim, Shinya spoke out in an infuriated growl,

"Back when I worked for the bureau, we never went around shooting our fellow Inspectors."

Kou's eyes were piercing with what looked to be blue flames in his eyes. If looks could kill, certainly the man's face would be enough to take out Mika with one look. Despite this, the girl didn't so much as budge at the looks of anger being directed at her.

"...Looks like it isn't just Sibyl that's changed over the years in this forsaken country."

In response, Mika snorted back at him with a look like that of a human watching an insect beneath their foot, "A psychopath like you could never understand, so I won't even bother trying to explain to him. Besides..." Shimotsuki's chocolate colored eyes wondered over to Akane who was still unable to speak from the pain. The look in Mika's eyes darkened immensely, "She just got what she deserved for aiding a criminal. Tsunemori-senpai should just be thankful the Chief didn't order her death for her betrayal."

Kougami wanted to charge directly at the so called 'Inspector' with all his rage, but he resisted. The rebel had made a promise to Akane to not do anything reckless or get himself killed. Not only that, but given her current state, Shinya didn't want to add any more stress to the brunette than what she was already feeling. This wasn't the first time he'd witnessed someone he cared about getting a limb blown off. During his time overseas, the middle aged male had seen all that and more. Still, he had never desired to see Tsunemori go through such trauma. If there was one person in his life Kou had never wanted to put in this situation, it was her. Akane may have not realized it, and even he wouldn't admit it to himself so easily, but Inspector Tsunemori was precious to him.

For Kougami, she was...irreplaceable.

 ** _"Agh!"_ **

The raven haired man was snapped out of his thoughts as Akane's screams grew louder and more pained. Kougami held her hand as it gripped his own tightly, "Hang in there, Akane. You can make it through this, okay? Just stay calm and breath." Shinya spoke as gently as he could.

With each passing second though, more blood drained from Akane's body. If the blood loss wasn't stopped soon, it would be prove fatal.

Kougami looked back at Mika who was taking steps closer towards them. The dominator was still ready to execute its next victim at a moment's notice.

 _Dammit, this couldn't be any worst..._ Kougami thought, struggling to come up with a way to improve the situation, _This woman doesn't seem to give a damn about shooting a fellow Inspector. I doubt she'll even try to get Akane any help if she separates us._ Kou frowned deeply as his glance fell back on Tsunemori, still writhing and hyperventilating from her body's shock, _Still, I've already lost too many damn comrades to count. I can't lose her...not now. Not like this.  
_

"I hope you're prepared to die, criminal scum." Mika wrapped her finger around her weapon's trigger.

Kougami swallowed. A drip of sweat streamed down his face, falling off his chin. He then very carefully turned his head just enough so Ginoza could catch a look at his face. Silently, he signed to his best friend a plan.

Ginoza stared at Kou a few moments before his brain clicked. When the Enforcer received what his friend was trying to tell him, he slowly nodded.

"Inspector Shimotsuki."

The freckled woman furrowed her brow at the hunting dog, "What is it?"

"With your permission, ma'am." Gino begun, his expression serious and unwavering, "I'd like to request an ambulance for the Inspector. As it stands, she is still a member of this division. I don't believe I've heard Chief Kasei order her dismissal or anything of the sort."

Mika glanced over at Kasei who stood a few feet away; a content smile on her face as if nothing had happened. The Inspector let out a low sigh, "Fine. Permission granted."

"Thank you. As for the criminal here..." Gino turned his eyes to Kougami who looked at him with a frustrated look. Gino's eyes thinned, "I'd like to get the other Enforcers over here. We'll hold him down so he doesn't try and run."

Mika began to grow suspicious and shook her head firmly, "Absolutely not. Knowing how a latent criminal is, and because you have history with this man, I cannot allow-"

Just then Kasei stepped up, her grin not the least bit faded, "It's all right, Inspector Shimotsuki. Let the man do as he requests."

Mika's eyes widened greatly, shocked by the suggestion, "B-but Chief..."

Kasei's eyes grew sharp and the corners of her mouth went further upward, "It's fine. I'll allow it."

Gino nodded gratefully to the Chief before making his way back to the rest of division 1 who stood in a small circle a few feet away from the scene. He then stopped before passing Kasei and turned to her, "I'd also like permission to access the other vehicle we brought here tonight. It may have better supplies to treat Tsunemori with until the ambulance arrives. Perhaps better than this mere first aid kid I grabbed." Gino held up the medical supply box he had grabbed a few minutes ago.

Kasei nodded and opened the holo screen on her wristwatch. After typing in something on the screen, she turned back to Ginoza, "Permission granted. You have access to the vehicle now."

"Thank you very much, Chief." Gino turned to walk back to the rest of his division without further delay.

Kasei looked over her shoulder as the tall Enforcer walked past, "Do hurry. It seems Tsunemori is bleeding out faster than I thought. We need to get that ambulance here as soon as possible." Though Kasei's words were those of concern, the tone in her voice was anything but. In fact, it sounded rather...happy.

Gino simply nodded as he walked away.

Once the hunting dog was out of earshot, Mika protested again. This time, she lowered her dominator so she could turn her full attention to her boss, "Chief, is this really okay? I mean, I think he might be..."

"As I already said, it's fine." Kasei kept her attention of the bent over Akane. She wasn't the least bit surprised by the short haired girl's actions. In fact, she almost expected it. For whatever reason, the already daring detective always seemed to take her recklessness to a new level when it came to Kougami Shinya. It was honestly quite amusing for the PSB head to watch. So much so, that her curiosity was quite peaked to see what she would try next. And like Mika, Kasei already knew Ginoza was up to something. It made no difference whatsoever though.

"He is a mere Enforcer, who could be shot and killed in a matter of seconds just like our fugitive here. And after the injury Inspector Tsunemori received, I doubt she'll be playing the role of shield anymore tonight." Kasei held back a chuckle and reassuringly patted the fateful Mika's shoulders, "Don't worry. No one can dare stand against the law or the system. Those who try to are sure to get what they deserve."

For the first time that night, a smile found itself to Shimotsuki's face. She nodded happily, complete faith in the words of her boss.

Just then, Ginoza returned. However, he stood alone, not one single other member of the division to be seen. Mika's smile immediately vanished at the sight.

"What the hell's going on, Enforcer? I thought you said you were going to have the rest of the Enforcers come over here to hold this scum down." Mika's eyes flashed at Kougami for a brief moment.

"They're on their way. They went to get the other medical supplies from the car." Ginoza's expression was a complete poker face- his true feelings hidden deep away where no one could see.

Mika's brow rose slightly, confused by his choice of words. Why did the entire rest of their division need to go get but a few small supplies? Something certainly felt off.

"...I see. And how long should we expect this to take, Ginoza?" Mika looked back at her boss who still seemed completely content just as before.

Gino pulled up his arm to look down at his watch. After a quick glance, he flashed as small smile, "As a matter of fact, Inspector...It looks like they're right on time."

Suddenly, the loud screeching of a high speeding vehicle could be heard coming towards their group as fast as it could. Kasei's smile finally disappeared and Mika froze solid where she stood. The two could only watch as a PSB van, one that had escorted the Enforcers to the scene earlier that night, practically flashed into existence right in front of Ginoza. The doors to the back opened and without a warning, Kougami picked Akane up and made a mad dash for the back. Once in, the door closed, and the door leading to the passenger side of the van opened.

Before climbing into the car, Gino's smile grew in size as he locked eyes with a distraught Mika and a deeply frowning Kasei,

"As you said Chief, we need to get Tsunemori some help as soon as possible. And given her injury, I doubt she'd last until an ambulance arrived." Ginoza's eyes went from a bright grass color to a deep piercing blazing emerald as his smile transformed into a dark, spiteful scowl, "And after what was witnessed tonight, I highly doubt you had any desire of actually saving her. I may be a hunting dog for the bureau but if there's one thing I won't forgive..."

Kasei eyes slightly twitched as Gino's glare practically stared right into her soul.

"...It's those who threaten my master."

At that, the car sped off at the speed of light; leaving a panicking Mika and an unhappy Kasei in its wake.

* * *

"I remember now..." Akane felt her right hand that was made of metal just like Ginoza's and traced its 'skin' up and down gently with her fingertips.

Gino nodded, "Right. After that, we took you to Shion as fast as we could. Kasei ordered for all of our arrests though, so we had to take her with us and flee. She stopped the bleeding and patched you up in the car as we fled. This was all this fool's idea..."

Kougami scratched his head, an odd sense of guilt rising in him, "Yeah, but it's thanks to you getting the rest of the division to help out that we were able to get away. Akane's well-being was top priority at the time, and you could see as well as I could that the Chief gave no cares about what happened to her."

Nobuchika turned his eyes towards the floor as he his mind too went back to that night, "I always had a sinking suspicion something wasn't quite right with the Chief. And by that point, it was also pretty clear our precious 'Sibyl' system wasn't all it seemed to be."

"I think...after we fled, I woke up some time later...in an old abandoned underground with no drones or cameras active." Akane tried her hardest to remember any more details about then. Slowly, everything was coming together at last.

Kougami patted her head gently, as if to help the woman beside him relax and not strain herself, "That's right. It was a place I had used to get to the old safe house Pops gave me the location for just before I set out to take down Makishima. Never thought it'd come in handy again after that, but sure enough..."

Crossing his arms, Gino leaned back in his seat as if to relax himself, "It did and some. Do you recall the rest of the story, Tsunemori?"

Akane thought hard for the next few minutes before looking up with her eyes no longer flushed with confusion, "Yes, I think so. After that, I told all of you what Sibyl really was. Kougami had some allies waiting outside Japan and he used an untraceable communication line to contact them. We worked together and...actually from there, my memory is still a bit hazy."

"That's fine. You remembered most of the important stuff." Gino uncrossed his arms, "Some time later, Sibyl was actually declared a threat by the people and was shut down, for good. I won't explain every single detail about what led to it but in the end, society's laws and rules reverted to what they were over a century ago. Now we judge criminals with a court and jury just as Dad used to talk about."

"Pops would be over the hill if he were alive now." Kougami smiled to himself, imagining the old man grinning from ear to ear and bragging about how much better than old times were in comparison to Sibyl's way of things.

"I'm sure he would be." Gino, too, couldn't hold back a smile as he thought back to his father. He then turned back to Tsunemori, wearing the same peaceful look, "Anyways, now here we are, four years after the fact."

Akane's eyes slowly fell down into her lap, where her hands rested. She then noticed something of interest wrapped around the third finger on her left hand. The Inspector lifted her hand to get a closer look. It was then Ginoza stood up, pulling Akane's attention to him and away from the item she wore.

"Well, I think I better be going. I just stopped by to drop something off for the next case."

Kougami also rose from his seat and began following Gino towards the door, "Thanks for that, by the way."

As the two disappeared from the room, Akane sat alone with her thoughts about all that she had heard and the nightmare she had experienced that felt more real than honestly what truth Ginoza and Kougami spoke of.

The brunette stared back down at the shimmering ring on her finger and then turned her eyes to one of the framed photos on the nearby table. She stood up and walked closer to it. What she saw in the picture warmed Akane's heart of any lingering dark feelings she had still been experienced due to her dream.

"See you later, Tsunemori!" Gino's voice screamed from the other room soon followed by the shutting of the front door.

A minute later, Kougami returned with a content smile on his face.

"You okay?" The 38 year old walked over to Akane who seemed to be staring intently at the picture she was holding in her hands. Her face was hidden behind her bangs, making it impossible to get a read on his former boss.

"I think talking about everything...really helped." Was all Akane mumbled as she continued to stare at the picture.

Kougami decided to look at the photo too and made his way over to her until he stood just behind the Inspector. Just like with Akane, the moment the picture caught his eye, Shinya's chest softened. In the photograph were Akane and him, dressed in formal clothes and standing next to one another. He wore a black suit, somewhat like the one he wore when he was an Enforcer, but far more...together and clean. Akane was gowned in a beautiful pure white dress and a veil pulled over her head. Akane's arms were wrapped around one of Kougami's, and both were smiling more happily then they had ever been known to by their colleagues. Honestly, it was a surprise to both of them that they were capable of such an expression, after all that had happened to them. Perhaps it was for that very reason though, that their faces appeared that way in the photograph.

Wrapping her arms around Akane's waist, Kougami brought her closer into a small embrace and placed his lips close to her ear, "That was two years ago now. Time flies, doesn't it."

Akane slowly nodded and brought a hand to her eyes to wipe away the dampness from the corners of her eyelid, "Yeah...It feels like just yesterday I was rushing to my first job as an Inspector."

Kougami's chuckle tickled against her ear as he thought back to the same time, "I think I recall a trembling small girl, drenched from the rain looking completely nervous and confused as Gino gave her her first orders."

Akane puffed her cheeks up and gave his arm a light smack at the tease, "Oh, please. Who wouldn't be nervous on a night like that?" Akane felt her smile fade into a somewhat fallen look as a thought crossed her mind, "...Still..."

"...Hmm?" Kougami tried to get a better look at his wife's face, concerned by her sudden trail-off.

"...Shinya." It was unusual for Akane to use his first name but since they'd married, she did it more frequently than what she used to.

"Yeah?"

Akane brought her arms up and latched onto his that were still wrapped around her. Without realizing it, tears streamed down the Inspector's red cheeks. Before long, her small fit of tears turned into an outright sobbing fit.

Kougami's face paled heavily, surprised and full of confusion at this. He tried to break away from their embrace to cup her face but Akane wouldn't budge. Her arms kept his bound to her, unwilling to let go or change position.

"A-Akane, hey..."

In between her sobs and gasps for breath, Akane forced out the words as best she could, "This is...going to be a weird question, but please...tell me..."

Kougami could only nod as he pulled her in closer, her face burying into his large muscular chest.

"How...How do I..." Akane gripped onto Shinya's shirt with both of her hands until her knuckles turned as white as they could manage. Tears fell harder as Tsunemori remembered the sight of his body exploding in front of her, "Are you...really here right now...?"

Kougami stroked the back of her head gently as he made an attempt to calm Akane down, "What do you mean?"

"So many times...after you had left Japan...you would still be right here with me, whenever I thought about you, despite you actually being far away...but..." Akane shut her eyes tightly, recalling back to the times when Kougami was still missing from their country, "Every time you were here...you weren't really. It was always...a hallucination. No matter what I did, or what I said, you were never actually..."

"Akane." Kougami's voice was unbelievably soothing to said female's ears as she tried to relax in his hold.

Eventually, her sobs died down but despair still gripped Akane tightly as she continued to think about the things she'd believed to be so real in her dream.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say, is..." Akane took a deep breath and pulled herself away from her husband's chest. She looked up at him with her tear stained eyes shimmering his reflection back at him, "Knowing how things always went in the past, it wouldn't surprise me if all this..." Akane looked down at her ring and then over to the photo from before, "...were really the dream."

Kougami remained silent, wanting her to get everything out before he spoke up.

Akane smiled bitterly to herself as she tried to laugh it off, "I mean, who's to say my brain isn't actually a part of Sibyl now...and maybe everything you and Gino told me and all these memories I have...maybe all of this is a dream of something I really wanted when I was alive. Or perhaps...four years hasn't actually passed and I'm still stuck back in that time, alone, drowning myself in some fake, virtual holo world, just forcing Sibyl to show me something that'll never happen."

"All right. I think I understand."

When she looked up, Kougami stared down at her with his normal poker face, completely as calm as could be and not the least bit weirded out but the sudden emotional trip she had just had. While it wasn't the first time she had wore her feelings on her sleeve in front of him, the brunette couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed now. Akane wasn't sure how to respond.

Then, Kougami took her hand and brought it up to his face. He placed her hand against his left cheek without saying a word. After a minute passed, the man asked her,

"Tell me, Akane...What do you feel right now?"

"Feel...?" Akane could feel the earlier confusion of that day quickly making its way back to her.

Kou nodded firmly, "Are you able to feel anything when you touch me?"

Akane carefully traced the tips of her fingers down from his cheek to the edge of his chin, "I...feel warmth. Or I guess, your skin feels warm."

Kougami nodded and then began to lean towards her, "All right, then tell me this."

His lips clashed with her own, a rush of burning heat spread throughout Akane's body the moment their mouths touched. After only a second, the kiss was broken and Kougami looked back at her, unfazed and serious,

"Now, what did you just feel? Did you experience anything just now?"

Akane was covering her lips with a hand as her cheeks burned a deep red. Inside her chest, her heart pounded madly with more force then it ever had in her entire life.

Again, it took a moment before Akane could answer. After she gathered her emotions, the Inspector spoke honestly,

"I...felt a stimulation of sorts. It...felt nice." Her cheeks deepened in color as she awkwardness filled Akane.

Like before, Kougami nodded in confirmation, "All right, good. One last question."

"This is turning into an interrogation, Kougami."

Shinya smirked at her choice of words and gave her cheek a light pinch with his fingers, "Trust me on this, okay 'Inspector'. I am one hell of a detective."

Akane smiled back, unable to contain her happiness at Kou referring to himself as a detective one again.

"Now then..." Kougami's hand gently settled against Akane's abdomen. The former Enforcer then mumbled softly, "What do you feel?"

Akane unthinkingly repeated his actions and placed her hands on top of Kou's where it rested on her. A few moments passed, the clock on the wall near them ticking over and over. After what seemed like forever, Tsunemori felt disappointment rise inside herself.

"I don't...feel any-"

Just then, Akane felt light pokes around inside the very spot Kougami's hand rested upon. It wasn't a stomach growl or anything of the sort. The Inspector felt around the same area again with her own hand. After a particularly hard poke, Akane remembered.

Her hazel eyes welled up again as she looked at Kougami who was responding with a knowing smile. Akane nearly collapsed into his arms as more tears fell down her face. Shinya stroked the center of her back tenderly,

"Do you see now, Akane? Does any of this feel like a hallucination? Does any of what you just experienced feel like one of Sibyl's virtual realities?

Akane was crying far too hard to respond to her husband. However, despite herself, she shook her head furiously as unimaginable warmth filled every part of her being.

"I'm here. Sibyl didn't kill either of us. You once said the law doesn't protect people; that it's the people who are the ones who protect the law. In that same sense, you protected both me and this country. You fought like hell to pull society up from the nightmare it had been in for so damn long, and at the end of everything..." Shinya pulled Akane just a slight amount away so he could cup her tear-stained face in his hands, "This is realty now. It isn't just a dream or a holo or some hallucination. After all you've been through, Akane, just remember..."

In said female's beautifully shimmering spheres reflected the face of the man she had cared about for so long, smiling back at her more lovingly they had ever had before.

"You're free."

Free from the pain and suffering at the hands of the Sibyl system and its rule. Free from the emptiness she felt inside every time she saw a latent criminal cruelly executed or arrested. Free from the hold of Akane's own sense of justice as it bound her like its prisoner. Free from watching the people she cared about die and leave her behind. Free from the burden of being one of the only three people in Japan who knew Sibyl's horrible secret, and being only able to sit and watch as society and its people had their souls torn away from them by the very 'law' they were supposed to protect. Most of all, Tsunemori Akane was free of the long haunting nightmare that she had been living in for nearly an entire decade before she finally awoke from it.

Kougami's smile softened as he held her, his eyes falling on another photograph placed on the opposite side of the table nearby. In it was a photo of the new life their unwavering love- the very same love that they had fought through hell and war to preserve- created. Though the tiny form was barely even recognizable with only a month having passed since its conception, the detectives already cared deeply for the child. And like the feelings Kougami and Akane held for each other over the course of the 11 years, the love for their new addition would only continue to grow with time.

Akane gripped around at the different parts of Kou's back as her mind was flooded with a mix of her horrible dream and the memories she held that were far kinder than what she could have ever imagined. At the end of it all, Akane could only think of one thing to say,

"I love you, Kougami."

Kou stroked the back of his wife's head as he leaned in to give another kiss, "Same to you...Inspector."

At that moment, Akane knew one truth, and one truth alone:

The long, painful path she had been walking...was finally at an end.

* * *

 _ **Author's Comments: Okay, so I'm aware at least a few people are gonna get mad at me for how this fic turned out. It went from Psycho Pass-ish despair to this, BUT...and while it is more than 100% impossible to actually occur in the series, I wanted to write something that gave Kougami and Akane the happy ending their deserved, while still making it as close to what the ending of Psycho Pass COULD be, as possible.  
**_

 _ **I also realize that many believe the idea of everything being a dream, a MAJOR cliche. I thought it fit in this case however (and if you don't like it, you don't have to read :P )**_

 _ **I just can't stand the idea of this ship sinking, but at the same time, I'm more than aware that it'll happen should the series ever continue. So this is a comfort of sorts. Hopefully some people liked it. I apologize for any misspellings, bad punctuation, OCCness, poor flow, and such.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
